COMO EN UN CUENTO DE HADAS
by Serena Princesita Hale
Summary: Jasper jamás creyo que siendo un empresario podria tener la oportunidad de enamorarse; pero después de asistir a un recital decubrirá que el amor se encuentra donde menos se lo espera
1. Prefacio

**COMO UN CUENTO DE HADAS **

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer la creadora de la genial saga de crepúsculo; yo solo tomo los nombres y las personalidades de cada uno de ellos para crear este fic. Espero que les guste.

**P R E F A C I O**

Todo cuento de hadas tiene príncipes y princesas pero esa historia no es muy diferente a las tristezas y las alegrías se entremezclan con los personajes.

Y aunque aquí nuestros personajes, nuestros príncipes no tienen sangre azul ni montan a lomos de blancos corceles también tienen una historia que contar.

Podría decirse que aunque ellos solo son multimillonarios y montan en lindos Ferrari y Aston Martín; ellos ya no usan pantalones bombachos ni camisas de algodón ahora utilizan caros trajes de Yves Saint Laurent o caros trajes de Armani.

De nuestras princesas podemos decir que ellas ya no viajan en carrozas y que ellas ya no son las desvalidas princesas que en un principio fueron. Ellas ya no esperan al príncipe azul que las despertara con un beso de amor…

Y aunque siguen usando vestidos ahora son de Oscar de la Renta o caros zapatos de Manolo Blanck y quizás caros bolsos de Nancy González…. Son ahora solamente mujeres ricas que buscan verse bien.

Y ahora nuestros principes ya no viven en castillos solo en lujosas mansiones....

En fin, esa es ahora la vida de nuestros príncipes y nuestras princesas

Chicos y chicas acostumbrados a las diversas presiones que exige el capitalismo y las normas de buen comportamiento y etiqueta social.

Pues en el mundo actual ellas y ellos solamente viven para verse bien y encontrar un buen partido para casarse formar una familia uniendo dos poderosos apellidos y tener mayor control económico.

El cuento de "Y vivieron felices para siempre" ya no existe salvo para unos pocos afortunados que logran encontrar a su alma gemela…

Si chicas se que no dice mucho y que es muy cortito pero este es solo el prefacio como vieron si saldrán todos los personajes de crepúsculo pero esta mas enfocado en Alice y Jasper. Denle una oportunidad please.

**Serena princesita Hale **


	2. De como fue la vida de Jasper y Rose I

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer la creadora de la genial saga de crepúsculo; yo solo tomo los nombres y las personalidades de cada uno de ellos para crear este fic. Espero que les guste.

**Capitulo I De cómo fue la vida de Jasper y Rosalie.**

El era un hombre de negocios la carga de haber heredado el Imperio Withlock-Hale Enterprisers; cualquiera hubiera creído que había sido mas una carga que una bendición pues a el le alegraba ser "el heredero" pues el, a su padre le había jurado sacar adelante ese "negocio familiar".

Lo hacia sin pesar; pues prefería sacrificar su vida para que su hermana melliza Rosalie tuviese una vida diferente, tuviese la libertad que a el le faltaba.

Quería que su hermana tuviera tiempo de disfrutar todo lo que ellos tenían pues según recordaba desde pequeña había sufrido por las largas ausencias de sus padres pues ni siquiera estaban para sus cumpleaños y el mejor que nadie conocía el pesar y la tristeza de su rubia hermana.

El Jasper Withlock Hale se había prometido así mismo sacar adelante las empresas y aumentar considerablemente el capital de estas pues creía que su hermana melliza Rosalie Lillian Withlock Hale merecía disfrutar de todo el dinero que si bien no daba la felicidad a ellos se las había arrebatado al mantener a sus padres alejados de ellos y los había alejado de crecer junto a ellos y su compañía. Los había obligado a crecer en un muy lujoso y prestigiado internado el cual milagrosamente habían logrado fuese mixto pues como el recordaba sus padres en un principio los habían enviado a internados para señoritas y varones respectivamente y después de varias fugas habían logrado que los enviaran al Saint Thomas uno mixto a cambio de la promesa de no volver a fugarse.

Así habían transcurrido los años hasta el momento de que Jasper y Rosalie finalizaran sus estudios. Hasta el día que sus padres murieron, hasta que ellos habían heredado la fortuna familiar, ese dinero, ese mismo dinero haría que su hermana disfrutara de todos los lujos y todos los caprichos que ella pudiese tener por mínimos que fueran. Su dulce hermana Rose la cual adoraba el ballet. Su gran pasión desde niña.

No era que su hermana fuese una niña caprichosa aunque, así lo aparentaba ante la gente era mas bien que utilizaba ese orgullo para poder salir adelante…

El no creía en el amor romántico pues sabia que debido a su posición social y económica muchas mujeres estaban tras el o, mejor dicho, tras su fortuna.

Sabía que tenía que dar una siguiente generación a la familia pues al ser este el único con el apellido Withlock Hale y era conciente de su responsabilidad y el creía que llegado el momento elegiría a la esposa adecuada, seria un matrimonio sin amor pues el buscaba un matrimonio practico, uno en el cual los sentimientos no contaran, uno que beneficiaria a la mujer que se casara con el pues ese matrimonio seria para toda la vida.

El aunque sabía que no amaría a la mujer que convirtiera en su esposa tenia la convicción de no engañarla tenía la convicción de respetarla sobre todas las cosas.

El no quería se un padre como lo habían sido los suyos, el estaba seguro o mejor dicho se había hecho el firme propósito de cuidar de sus hijos verlos y velar por ellos, escucharlos y tratar de comprenderlos tal y como sus padres no habían hecho con ella y su hermana o por lo menos eso es lo que el pensaba.

Que el jamás encontraría el amor.

Que jamás se enamoraría.

Pero el destino tiene caminos tan diferentes y las vidas de las personas solitarias se entrecruzan…

¿Qué les pareció? Creen que merece un review dadle al go y decirme si soy buena escritora o soy muy mala para esto. Se aceptan todo tipo de críticas. Criticas rosas, tomatazos, flores, envió de un vulturi.

Se que no dice mucho pero solo es le inicio de la historia y si es un Jasper/Alice tengan un poquito de paciencia.

**Un beso a todos Serena Princesita Hale **


	3. De como fue la vida de Jasper y Rose II

**COMO EN UN CUENTO DE HADAS.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

Hola, yo de nuevo. Antes que nada quería pedirles una disculpa por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. La verdad es que ya tenía dos capis pero se me borraron y a decir verdad la inspiración no llegaba.

Una vez dadas las disculpas ahora si vamos con el capi.

Olvidaba comentarles. Esta historia va a ser contada generalmente en tercera persona. Si prefieren que la cuenten los personajes dejen sus reviews y prometo hacer lo necesario para cambiarla.

**CAPITULO 3: DE CÓMO FUE LA VIDA DE ROSE Y JASPER II**

Habían pasado ya tres años desde que Jasper había asumido el control de las empresas. En un principio todo fue muy difícil para Jasper. El no esperaba lo que sucedía en aquella empresa. Recuerda claramente como en un principio; con apenas 21 años y con una licenciatura en Administración de Empresas dada por la universidad de Yale llego a la empresa. Sus padres habían muerto hacia tan poco tiempo que aunque si bien no le dolía el haber perdido a sus padres si lo dejaba con serias dudas sobre que es lo que debía hacer.

De pronto recordó aquella noche…

**Flashback**

Sus padres habían muerto a causa de un accidente automovilístico; un conductor en estado de ebriedad se había pasado un semáforo justo en el momento en el que sus padres avanzaban. Para su madre había sido una muerte muy rápida; mientras que, para su padre habían sido tres horas de larga agonía.

Jasper había acudido al hospital en cuanto le habían llamado avisándoles del fatídico accidente; si bien es cierto que lo desconcertó la noticia, tampoco es que llegara rápidamente al hospital; pero, en cuanto llego una enfermera lo hizo pasar al cuarto de su padre.

Jasper, hijo –le dijo el hombre en cama- acércate por favor.

Se que no he sido un buen padre para ti ni para tu hermana mucho menos; y créeme me arrepiento profundamente, se y estoy muy consciente que del tiempo desperdiciado que no pase con ustedes por pasarlo en la empresa; pero créeme cuando te digo que tu hermana y tu fueron lo que mas desee en la vida. ¿Sabes porque?

-No. Respondió secamente Jasper.

-Porque representan lo mejor de mi, representan el amor que nos tuvimos tu madre y yo, y no Jasper no intento justificarme ni mucho menos. Solamente quiero que lo sepas. Quiero que tu y tu hermana sepan que en realidad fueron unos pequeñitos muy deseados. Solamente que no supimos demostrar a tiempo ni el cariño, ni el amor; ni mucho menos la comprensión que Rosalie y tu necesitaban.

-Jasper miro asombrado a su padre

¿Lo dices en verdad? Perdona que lo pregunte pero es casi imposible de creer.

-Por favor déjame continuar Jasper y no me interrumpas; no interrumpas a un moribundo que siente tan cerca su final.

Jasper; mi padre jamás me enseño a mostrar afecto el siempre me dijo que la mejor manera de demostrar el cariño era con mano dura; dando una buena educación y preparando a mis hijos para el futuro. Prepararlos para enfrentar la gran responsabilidad a la que estaban destinados.

Hijo mío, fue lo que yo intente hacer por lo menos contigo. Se que de poco valen estas palabras; pero lo que te he dicho no es la verdad.

Con tu pequeña hermanita Rosalie no fue así, a tu madre la educaron de una manera muy similar a la mía y entre ella y yo siempre hubo un acuerdo tácito en la manera de educarlos. A tu madre la prepararon para ser una señorita de sociedad y, para que, llegado el momento, encontrara un marido conveniente y por consiguiente aumentar la fortuna de la familia.

No me mal entiendas hijo; curiosamente tu madre y yo nos quisimos; a nuestra manera, pero nos quisimos.

Te cuento esto Jasper, porque quiero que le hagas saber a tu hermana que en realidad los quisimos; y que no son producto de un arreglo o contrato matrimonial alguno.

Te pido perdón por no saberlo demostrar.

-Esas eran las palabras más emotivas que Jasper había escuchado de su padre y por un lado le alegraba saber que por lo menos sus padres si los habían querido; a su manera, pero los habían amado a él y a Rosalie.

-Hijo, sé que estoy a punto de morir y, es por eso que, te voy a dar el que quizás sea el único consejo que te daré en la vida:

"**Busca la felicidad Jasper, sal al mundo y enamórate, busca a la mujer que llene todas tus expectativas y cásate con ella. No dejes ir el amor por estar encerrado como yo en los negocios".**

Te voy a pedir mas sin embargo un favor a cambio por este consejo; es egoísta lo se; pero es lo único que este pobre mortal te pedirá también: **hazte cargo de las empresas familiares** no permitas que Rosalie desperdicie su vida en algo así, deja que tu hermana explore el mundo y, cuando este lista, que vuelva a casa y que forme un hogar…

Y con esto el señor Witlock exhalo si último aliento de vida.

**Fin del flashback**

-No señor Mondragón, por última vez no, esta empresa no esta en venta. Es el legado de mi familia y no lo perderé ni lo arriesgare mucho menos gracias a sus ideas. ¡Es mi última palabra! No apostaremos en la bolsa. –Grito un furioso Jasper

Durante esos tres años Jasper había asumido el control de la empresa y poco a poco se fue ganando el respeto de todos y cada uno de los miembros del consejo; quienes en un principio habían estado en su contra debido a su juventud.

Había logrado cambiar incluso la ubicación a Seattle, una ciudad que, según su parecer era mejor que estar pagando el caro edificio de Nueva York, además de volverla mas productiva y rentable.

El señor Mondragón había sido uno de sus principales opositores; pero debido a que su padre les había heredado a el y a su hermana Rosalie el 51% de las acciones de Withlock Hale Entrerprirsers; ya que su hermana le había permitido manejar su porcentaje de las empresas es que el se había puesto al frente; como presidente; dirigiendo la corporación y tomando muy acertadas decisiones.

Habían sido tres años de inmensa lucha y debido a su gran agilidad mental; así como a su buena dirección y planeación es que fueron acabando con cada uno de sus competidores y de a poco en poco Jasper fue conocido como el zar de los negocios en telecomunicaciones. Admirado y respetado por todos debido a su juventud.

¿Quien es Nina? ¿Por qué me interrumpe cuando di la clara orden de que nadie lo hiciera? Disculpe Sr. Hale es su hermana; la señorita Rosalie.

-Jasper hizo pasar inmediatamente a su hermana y despidió en un segundo a Mondragón de su oficina.

¿Qué sucede Rose? ¿No se supone que deberías estar en Nueva York? ¿O es que han suspendido tus clases de ballet?

Rosalie se arrojo llorando a los brazos de su hermano. No Jazz, no es eso, lo que sucede es que me torcí un tobillo y no podre participar en la obra que se presentara este verano. Sera el lago de los cisnes; pero el médico me ha recomendado reposo absoluto y por eso es que viaje hasta acá; quiero pasar los meses de recuperación contigo hermanito.

-¿Puedo ser egoísta? Pregunto Jasper. Claro que si le contesto la rubia.

Me alegra que te hayas torcido ese tobillo, no; no me mal entiendas hermanita, lo que sucede es que así podre tenerte a mi lado aunque sea por estos tres meses. Y me pondrás al corriente de tu vida; puesto que, desde el día en que te mudaste a Nueva York, no he sabido nada de ti, solamente por esos e-mails que he recibido aunque han sido muy distanciados debo decirlo.

Ambos mellizos rieron y con una sonrisa de complicidad, de esa clase que solo te dan los hermanos Rosalie comenzó a contarle lo que había sido de su vida por esos tres años; los cuales se pueden resumir en tres puntos:

1.-Viajar e ir de compras

2.-Extrañarte mucho, mucho hermanito

3.-Tomar mis clases de Ballet.

Te he extrañado mucho Jasper. Te prometo ponerte al corriente de lo sucedido en mi vida.

A punto estaba de Rosalie de contarle lo que había sucedido con su vida a su querido hermano Jasper cuando recibió una llamada importante y solamente le tendió las llaves de la mansión y le pidió instalarse.

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Déjenme saberlo en un review.**

Espero que este capítulo haya compensado la tardanza en subir. Es cortito; pero da bastante información. Espero poder actualizar pronto.

¿Les gusto la confesión del padre de Jasper?

**Besos a todos los que leen.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**¡¡¡Adiós!!!**


	4. Cena y paparazzi

**

* * *

**

COMO EN UN CUENTO DE HADAS.

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

Hola, yo de nuevo.

Primero: No escribí nada pues no tenía mucha inspiración

Segundo: Cuando lo escribí se quedo guardado en mi ordenador

Después cuando lo pase a la memoria se me perdió pero no me preocupe pues lo tenía en el ordenador. Pero sorpresa resulta que mi hermanita la formateo por error y me quede sin capi.

* * *

**CAPITULO IV:**

**CENA DE GALA Y PAPARAZIS**

¿Rose? Se puede saber porque no me has marcado. Bella y yo hemos estado muy preocupadas por ti. Te fuiste de Nueva York sin siquiera avisarnos y no nos contestas el celular ¿Se puede saber que te sucede?

Después de que fuiste al médico ya no supimos nada más de ti. Hemos estado intentando localizarte y tú no dabas señales de vida.

Tuve que sobornar a tu medico y a las cajeras de las aerolíneas y terminales terrestres para localizar a que parte del mundo te habías ido a esconder. ¡Tonta! ¡Estamos muy preocupadas por ti! Sabes cuanto te queremos y nos abandonas así como así.

Tuve que matar a mi abuela, mi madre y hasta a el padre d Bella para que me dieran tus datos y resulta que la señorita utilizo el nombre que jamás volvería a utilizar: ROSALIE LILLIAN WITHLOCK HALE.

Tuve que buscarte por cielo, mar y tierra. Ha pasado un mes desde que te fuiste y yo. Y yo… (Sollozos). Ay Rose eres una de mis mejores amigas y…

Tranquilízate Alice. Estoy perfectamente y me disculpo por no haberles marcado antes pero estoy en Seattle con mi hermano aunque creo que ese es un dato innecesario pues ya deben tenerlo. Estoy bien. Lo prometo. Pero ahora no puedo contestarles pues mi hermano me ha invitado a cenar pero prometo marcarles mañana o prefieres que lo haga en la noche.

Pues preferiría que fuera esta misma noche.

-Está bien.

¿Quién era Rose?

Ah, Jasper estabas aquí. No te sentí llegar.

Si, estaba aquí.

¿Sucede algo malo hermanita?

-No Jasper, como crees.

Te conozco Rose.

Bueno, es que, veras, a decir verdad. –La verdad es que no tiene importancia. Mírate, ¡Que guapo estas y que bien luces!

En definitiva hermanito esta noche romperás algunos corazones y yo estoy dispuesta a ayudarte –bromeo Rosalie.

Uff. Y que lo digas hermanita. Pero la verdad es que tú no te quedas nada atrás y tendré mucho cuidado de quien está cerca de ti. Eso de que todos los hombres te coman con la mirada no me gusta.

¿Celoso hermanito? –Soltó en una risa Rose.

¿Debería estarlo? –Jasper cuestiono.

No. Para nada. –Respondió Rosalie. La verdad es que no hay un candidato convincente para mí pero dime algo Jasper ¿Hasta cuándo soltaremos la bomba de que soy tu hermana? He visto mi rostro –y no es que me disguste- en varias publicaciones y todos cuestionan a la hermosa rubia que acompaña al magnate de las telecomunicaciones y la informática.

¿Has visto la doble intención en algunos periódicos? Comentarios poco agradables acerca de algunas joyas que uso y sobre las cuales solo tiene derecho la familia Withlock Hale. Y heme a mí "a una desconocida" usando las joyas familiares.

¿Y esos comentarios te afectan Rose?

No, para nada. Me divierten sus especulaciones

Que bueno hermanita, porque hablando de joyas mira lo que te compre. Lucirá hermoso en tu cuello y hará juego perfecto con ese vestido tuyo.

Jasper no debiste.

Y, ¿Por qué no? ¿Es que acaso no le puedo regalar algo a mi hermanita consentida?

Ay Jasper, dices eso porque soy tu única hermana.

Sí, claro.

Vamos Rose, abre la caja. Se cuanto te gustan las joyas y esta te encantara. Además esta noche serás la envidia de todas las damas en esa obra de caridad. –Excepto por Esme. –Pensó Jasper.

Embustero.

¿Por favor?

No esa cara de cordero degollado por favor…

¿Por favor si Rosie?

Ay Jazz, sabes que no te puedo negar nada cuando me llamas así.

Entonces si tú no lo abres permíteme hacerlo yo.

Ay Jazz, ¡Es simplemente hermoso! ¡Un collar de zafiros y topacios! Mis gemas favoritas.

Lo sabía. Sabía que ese collar te encantaría. Es perfecto para ti. Ahora permítame colocárselo señorita. Este collar es una perfecta replica de uno de las joyas británicas es semicircular con caída sencilla y a juego lleva unos pendientes de forma ovalada (el joyero me dijo que así serian menos molestos y lucirías más hermosa) –Creyó que era un regalo para mi prometida- pues le dije que era un regalo para la mujer más hermosa del planeta. Además, a juego lleva una fina pulsera de zafiros con un corazón en el centro formada por topacios. Ve el resultado por ti misma.

Ay Jasper, no merezco tanto.

Claro que lo mereces princesa. Eres tu quien me da fuerza para salir adelante cada día.

Te quiero mucho Jazz.

Y yo a ti Rose.

¿Sabes hermanita? Estoy seguro de que nuestros padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti si te vieran en este instante.

No digas nada Jazz. Ellos nunca nos quisieron.

Pero Rose. Si tan solo escucharas lo que me dijo papa el día que murió.

¡Basta Jasper! No quiero arruinar nuestra velada. Te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero saber nada de lo que paso aquella noche. Yo lo único que sé es que no les importábamos en lo mas mínimo. Esa noche yo presentaba mi primera obra de ballet y ellos ni siquiera se molestaron en llamar para desearme buena suerte.

¡Por Dios Jasper! ¡¿Como los justificas?! No lo entiendo. Estaban en Nueva York y prefirieron ver otro espectáculo a verme a mí, a su hija. Ni siquiera tú que tenias tanto trabajo me abandonaste hermanito. Dejaste tus pendientes y estuviste allí, en primera fila para aplaudirme cuando fuera necesario y para consolarme si algo salía mal. Jasper ¡Era mi sueño! Había practicado mucho tiempo para que todo saliera perfecto y complacer aunque sea un poquito a nuestros padres y ellos no se presentaron. –Rose soltó todo llorando.

Está bien Rose, lo siento no quise hacerte sentir mal. Yo también te quiero mucho hermanita. Y quiero que nunca lo olvides: Pase lo que pase, suceda lo que suceda tú y yo siempre juntos hasta el final. ¿Hasta el final? ¿Me lo prometes Jasper?

Si, te lo prometo Rose.

Ahora muñequita seca esas lagrimas que no te van con tu lindo rostro y maquillaje y démosle de que hablar a la prensa.

Está bien. Juguemos un ratito con los tabloides –dijo sonriendo Rosalie.

Rose. Esta noche te presentare a alguien. Es una persona especial: mi mejor amigo. Su nombre es Edward Cullen. Es hijo del Doctor Carlisle Cullen y su madre es Esme Anne Platt de Cullen. La restauradora tan renombrada. Al parecer también estará su hermana Alice Cullen, aunque esta última no es del todo seguro que esté presente. Ellos son muy importantes para mí. Han sido mi familia desde que estuve al frente de la compañía. Gracias a su apoyo es que yo puedo dirigir la empresa. Con el apoyo de Carlisle es que puedo dirigir la empresa. El es dueño del 15% de las acciones de la empresa y son quienes han creído en mí desde el principio.

Esme te sorprenderá Rose. Ella es muy dulce y –lo siento mama- pensó Jasper y alzo la mirada al cielo pero ella ha sido como una madre para mí desde lo de nuestros padres. Estoy seguro que te llevaras muy bien con ella. Por cierto, ellos si saben la verdad. Saben que eres mi hermanita. Te han visto en fotografías.

Y dicho esto salieron rumbo a la cena de gala. Esa noche era para apoyar a una de las fundaciones que rescataban a niños de la calle. Les proporcionaban educación, comida y un techo bajo el cual dormir. Su lema era: "Ellos son el futuro, su esfuerzo y su apoyo mejoraran al país del mañana"

**J & A**

Tal y como lo esperaban afuera del hotel donde se celebraba la recepción había miles de fotógrafos y paparazis esperando por Jasper y de inmediato lo cuestionaron por la hermosa mujer que lo acompañaba.

Jasper ni siquiera se molesto en contestarles. Tomo del brazo a Rosalie y avanzo directo al salón donde tenía lugar la recepción.

Una vez dentro localizo a Edward, quien estaba junto a Esme y Carlisle y les dirigió una sonrisa.

Miren quien ha llegado –dijo un sonriente Edward- La pareja del año.

Edward –reprendió Esme-.

Está bien mama. Lo siento. Pero es que me sorprende que nadie en la prensa se haya dado cuenta de su parecido. Tienen incluso el mismo color de ojos y el mismo tono de cabello.

Así es, dijo un muy orgulloso Jasper. Ella es Rosalie Lillian Withlock Hale, mi melliza.

Este payaso que ves aquí es mi mejor amigo y mi casi hermano Edward Cullen y ellos son: Esme Anne Platt de Cullen y Carlisle Cullen, las personas de las que ya te hable hermanita.

Un gusto conocerlos –dijo muy gentilmente Rose.

-Me alegra conocerte cielo. Jasper no hace más que hablar de ti todo el tiempo y debo decir que en realidad eres tan hermosa como lo dijo tu hermano. Espero que nos llevemos muy bien, Jasper me ha contado que practicas ballet en una de las mejores escuelas de Nueva York, estoy segura que mi hija Alice –de haber venido- pero se tuvo que quedar a ensayar para una obra que presentaran próximamente.

Rose. –dijo Carlisle muy formal. Espero que no te moleste que te llame así, sabemos tanto de ti que ya te consideramos parte de nuestra familia. Bienvenida a Seattle. Gracias por venir alegrarle los días a este pequeño gruñón. Créeme que solamente tú has sido capaz de sacarlo de su encierro.

Bienvenida Rose. La verdad es que le haces falta a Jazzy y esta es quizás la oportunidad que esperábamos para alejar a una chiquilla muy molesta de tu hermano.

Su nombre es María y la verdad es que ha seguido a tu hermano por un tiempo y ya lo tiene cansado…

Y hablando del diablo miren quien viene hacia acá. Por favor Rose has un buen papel.

¡Jazzy! Dijo María muy sonriente.

Acto seguido Jasper abrazo mas a Rosalie y a su vez esta le dirigió una mirada envenenada a María.

¡Hola María! –dijo muy gentilmente Jasper.

¿No nos presentas Jasper?

¿Quién es tu acompañante?

Ah, sí, disculpa mi descortesía María. Ella es Lillian la chica MÁS HERMOSA DEL LUGAR, y mi acompañante, por supuesto.

Edward no pudo más que disimular con una tos la risa que escapo de sus labios al escuchar a Jasper y ver la cara que había puesto María.

¿Así que tu eres María? Jasper me ha hablado de ti y debo decirte querida que le falto agregar que eras enana. –dijo una muy cortante Rosalie.

¿En verdad saliste con ella Jazz? Por favor a ti solo te van las rubias.

¡Lillian! ¿Qué sucede Jasper? –pregunto con fingida inocencia y ojos de cordero degollado Rosalie.

Nada. Olvídalo.

¡Pero Jazzy! ¡Vas a permitir que esta niñata me hable así! ¡Es solo una rubia hueca y sin cerebro!

¡Basta María! No te permito que insultes así a Lillian. Ella es una chica maravillosa y muy culta. Por favor aléjate de ella y no la molestes…

Pero Jazzy. Tu y yo…

María, cariño ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Cuándo volviste de México? –pregunto Esme tratando de suavizar el ambiente.

Muy bien Esme. –gracias.

Ah, veo que ya conociste a –Lillian- dijo apresuradamente Jasper.

¿No es hermosa? La acompañante perfecta para Jasper.

¿Quiénes te acompañan esta noche María?

Ellas son Nettie –dijo señalando a la rubia de piel nívea- y Lucy señalando a la otra aun mas rubia y de piel tan blanca que parecía albina.

Mucho gusto. Saludo Esme.

Jasper, Lillian, porque no nos acompañan es hora de iniciar con la cena y, al parecer nos han reservado la mesa solamente para nosotros cinco. Enfatizo Esme.

Claro, vamos, dijo Rose.

Hasta luego chicas.

Y siguieron su camino alejándose de la muchacha y sus acompañantes.

**J & A**

Una vez en la mesa Edward no pudo mas que celebrar la proeza de Rosalie –al parecer se llevarían muy bien- al igual que Carlisle y Esme quienes solo reprendieron a Jasper por su comportamiento poco caballeroso.

Me sorprendi un poco pues mi hermano acepto su regaño y se disculpo con Esme como si esta realmente fuera su mama. Senti un poquto de celos pero inmediatamente los deseche. Jasper era mi hermano y lo queria lo suficiente para desear su felicidad y si esa felicidad se la daba la ilusion de tener una familia yo no la romperia con mis absurdos celos

La velada transcurrió tranquila y sin más contratiempos. Aquella noche también fue especial. Pues Rosalie sintió, por primera vez en su vida el calor y la ternura de un verdadero hogar….

* * *

**Uff. Por fin lo termine.**

Espero que les haya gustado el capi.

A mí me encanto la idea de una cena. Y como leyeron Rose no sabe nada sobre lo que su padre le confesó aquella noche fatal a Jasper.

¿Ya adivinaron de cual Alice se trata, verdad?

No lo olviden espero sus reviews o sus pm para que me digan que les pareció.

Nos vemos en la próxima actualización. Procurare no tardar tanto.

Porfa pásense por mis otros fics. En especial a los que les gusten los Alice/Jasper lean:

**-Gracias por ser mi familia.** Es un one shot. Es muy tierno y es una reflexión que hace Alice sobre porque sus padres humanos la abandonaron en el psiquiátrico. Tiene un muy mal summary pero no los decepcionara el final.

**-Una tarde de tormenta.** También es un one shot. Aquí son humanos y la historia comienza con una tarde de lluvia en la que un joven entra a un negocio buscando resguardarse de la lluvia que caía sin percatarse que allí solo venden ropa de mujer allí conoce a Alice quien lo cree un cliente mas. Antes de que él se marche ella le tiende una sombrilla para que pueda avanzar por las calles ahora que aminoro la lluvia y el promete devolvérselo una tarde de tormenta….

**Besos a todos los que leen.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**¡¡¡Adiós!!!**


	5. La llamada

**COMO EN UN CUENTO DE HADAS.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen; son de la autoría de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solamente cree la historia.

* * *

**CAPITULO V:**

**LA LLAMADA**

¿Se puede saber porque no habías marcado Rose? ¡Toda!, ¡absolutamente toda la noche he estado esperando tu llamada!

Perdona Alice, lo que sucede es que la cena se alargo más de lo debido y no pudimos salir de allí.

Pero te aseguro que hay algo que te tengo que contar y cuando te lo cuente al igual que yo estarás feliz y compensara el no haberte llamado anoche.

¿Qué me vas a contar Rosalie? Que estás jugando con la prensa y que te vieron salir del brazo de tu hermano. No creo que eso compense nada en absoluto.

No, en realidad no es eso Allie y, por favor no estés enfadada conmigo.

¿Entonces Rosalie? ¿Qué me contaras? Y, no estoy enfadada contigo.

Ah, ¿no?

Dime entonces ¿Por qué me llamas por mi nombre completo? Nunca lo haces. Excepto claro, cuando estas enojada conmigo.

Está bien –admitió Alice en un resoplido- estoy muy enfadada contigo porque creí que te había sucedido algo y por lo que veo tú te diviertes de lo lindo y Bella y yo preocupadas aquí en Nueva York por ti.

Si, lo sé Alice y créeme que lo siento. Pero de verdad, no pude marcarte anoche. Pero te prometo que yo también las extraño mucho; sin embargo creo que el haber venido a Seattle fue la mejor decisión.

Está bien, te creo. Pero ahora cuéntame todo pero desde el principio.

¿Por qué te fuiste Rose? ¿Qué te dijo el médico? ¿Estás realmente bien? ¿Qué te sucede?

Bien. Pero ¿esta Bella contigo? Lo que sucede es que no quiero repetir dos veces la misma historia.

No, no está conmigo; pero saliendo de práctica estará conmigo.

Bueno, entonces te propongo algo: hagamos una conversación en línea. Así nos podremos ver y allí resolveré todas sus dudas. Está bien Rose –Acepto Alice gustosa.

Alice ¿Te puedo pedir algo?

Claro, lo que sea.

Podríamos tener la conversación a las 9:30; pues antes no puedo; bueno, en realidad sí, pero es a la hora que ustedes tienen practica.

Está bien Rose, ahora te dejo. Debo recoger a Bella para llegar juntas al estudio. Te quiero Rose. Y yo te quiero a ti Alice y también a Bella-. Agrego Rosalie. Hasta la noche.

En cuanto colgó Rosalie comenzó a pensar un poco en la noche anterior y en cómo había terminado todo.

Sin querer Rosalie pensó en que quizás la alegría de Alice podría ser de gran ayuda a la tristeza y la soledad que tenía su hermano. Dejo pasar sus pensamientos y se arreglo. Hoy sería su primer día de entrenamiento en la oficina pues cubriría a la secretaria de su hermano quien dentro de poco pediría su baja por maternidad.

Se dirigió a la oficina en su coche, un BMW M3 que su hermano le había regalado por su vuelta y por supuesto para que ella se pudiera mover con libertad; ya que él no quería que dependiera de él o de un chofer pues Jasper se había ido más temprano; como siempre a la oficina ya que aun tenía unos papeles por arreglar.

Cuando Jasper se fue Rosalie se molesto con él pues ella le dijo que trabajaba demasiado. Él ni siquiera se molesto con ella solamente le dijo que era su trabajo y que por favor no tratara de cambiar su rutina; pues no lo haría.

Llevaba ya tres años con esa rutina y para que no se molestara le prometió que intentaría disminuir sus horarios para pasar tiempo con ella.

Le dijo que, además disfrutaba mucho de su trabajo y que por ello no le molestaba en lo más mínimo hacerlo. Aunque Rosalie le replico que quizás no debiera trabajar tanto y buscar tener un poco de vida social y amistades.

Rosalie pensaba en todo ello mientras conducía por una de las principales avenidas de Seattle y llegaba a la oficina.

En cuanto entro a la oficina lo primero que sintió, como siempre, fueron las miradas de todo el género masculino ya que, si bien no se arreglaba provocativamente, si resaltaba su lindo físico y sus muy torneadas piernas debido a los años de haber estudiado ballet.

Subió por los elevadores y se dirigió a la última planta, donde se encontraba la oficina de su hermano. Entro en la recepción y mientras saludaba a Natalie, la muy embarazada secretaria de su hermano Edward salió del despacho y le dirigió una sonrisa cómplice. La abrazo y salió de allí; no sin antes decirle que Jasper ya la esperaba.

Natalie le hizo el ademan para que entrara y así lo hizo.

-Hola de nuevo, y buenos días hermanito.

-Hola preciosa. ¿Ya no estás tan enfadada? –pregunto él.

No, ya no hermanito.

Me alegra mucho Rose. ¿Cómo ha sido tu primer día de camino a la oficina?

Sin nada que comentar dijo Rose.

Ah. Bueno. Entonces ¿Estas lista para tu nuevo puesto princesa?

Sí, estoy lista –contesto la rubia. Todo sea por pasar más tiempo con mi hermano.

El día transcurrió sin más incidentes. Natalie comenzó a poner a Rosalie al tanto de los asuntos de la oficina; y aun más importante: La agenda personal de Jasper.

Lo primero que rose noto al ver esa agenda fue la gran carga de trabajo que tenía su hermano y no se quejaba por ello. Dio gracias mentalmente por el hermano que Dios le había dado y por supuesto por no tener que hacer nada de todo lo que Jasper realizaba sin protestar para que ella gozara de la libertad que hasta ese momento había tenido.

Atrajo su atención también el que Jasper no tuviera una verdadera reunión de amigos a excepción claro, de una cena en la casa de los Cullen, la cual resaltaba entre todas las citas por estar marcada en tinta roja y por si eso fuera poco con un resaltador.

Mentalmente Rosalie se propuso cambiar un poco la agenda de Jasper. Comenzaría por darle unas horas de descanso y quizás una cita en un spa para relajarlo.

Se pregunto qué otra cosa podría hacer para lograr que Jasper fuera feliz. Creyó que no le vendría mal una novia y de nuevo se encontró pensando en la bonita pareja que formaría con Alice.

El día en la oficina termino sin más y justo a las 9:30 de la noche Rose inicio la conversación on-line con sus mejores amigas: Alice y Bella.

Bien Rosalie dijeron Bella y Alice al unisonó:

Cuéntanos todo desde el principio.

Rose les narro su ida al médico y les dijo que al parecer se había luxado un tobillo y que, debido a ello debía estar fuera de los escenarios por lo menos los próximos seis meses.

Eso entristeció de sobremanera tanto a Alice como a bella pues la verdad era que ellas eran muy unidas y se querían, se cuidaban y se protegían entre sí como si realmente fueran hermanas. Una vez narrada la parte triste y de revelarles su dirección en Seattle comenzó la parte que ambas esperaban: El porqué de la alegría en sus ojos.

Rose les narro la fiesta y algo que ellas no esperaban. Rose había conocido a un muchacho que la había dejado sin palabras. Solamente supo que su nombre era Emmett y lo comparo con un gran osezno grizzli.

Ese chico en verdad había impactado a Rose. Sus amigas se dieron cuenta de que él era especial debido al particular brillo en sus ojos.

Según Rosalie el era uno más de los invitados a la reunión y dijo que lo que más le había impactado de él fue su dulce mirada; pues aunque su cuerpo musculoso delataba a un hombre muy fuerte y de a poco quizás de temer se le perdía el temor al llegar a su cara pues sus facciones eran las de un niño. De maravillosos ojos azabaches, cabello rizado y unos hermosos hoyuelos.

Alice y Bella no pudieron haber hablar con más emoción después de lo que Rosalie les conto. Se alegraron de que su amiga hubiese encontrado el verdadero amor.

Terminaron su conversación y tanto Bella como Alice se quedaron más tranquilas al saber que su amiga estaba bien.

Mientras tanto Rose yacía recostada en la cama y recibía una llamada del que hasta ese momento era su amor platónico convertido ahora en un amor muy real y verdadero: EMMETT MC. CARTHY.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? Espero que sí. Déjenme saberlo en un review.**

**Besos a todos los que leen.**

**Gracias por sus alertas y sus reviews**

**Serena Princesita Hale**

**¡¡¡Adiós!!!**


End file.
